The Collection
by Z-Pikachu
Summary: Just a bunch of Pokémon poems I wrote when I was bored. Most are about Pikachu. *Shrug*
1. Chapter 1

**The Collection**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon or anything made by anyone else**

...

Yellow with black tips

Are my Pikachu's long ears

Waving back and forth

…

Inside the Safari Zone

If I fail

I will not groan

Nor will I bail

Because I know that

I shall succeed

With my lucky hat

To help me indeed

…

In the cave it is dark

Trying not to leave my mark

I search away

My day away

But try as I might

I can't resist the bite

The Zubat Imposed

As my blood hosed

Onto the floor

Hoping for no more

I left the cave

In a rave

But I was found

On a mound

By a Chansey

Who took a fancy

To helping me out

Without a doubt

So now I always carry

Repels next to the dairy

…

Don't get in my way

My Pokémon are tough

Battle me you may

But I will be rough

…

Pikachu saw Ash

Being rather rash

Not thinking his way

Through the day

Catching few Pokémon

Without having dawn

The idea that more

Were at the door

Never occurred

Nor heard

A need to add

To Pokémon he had

…

The electric type

Shall shockingly smite

All who arose

To oppose

…

Pikachu Proves Proper Placement of Pokémon

…

I had an electric mouse

In my own house

I should have known

Once it had grown

Not to give it a good dowse

…

Pikachu you say

I hear your voice loud and clear

Pika Pika Pikachu

…

Emolga was gliding away

To somewhere new

Without a delay

I wish I could go too

…

I once had a Pikachu

Right up beside me

So sad and alone

So close to me

I gave it a hug

And it did too

…

**P**ensive

**I**ntense

**K**een

**A**wesome

**C**alm

**H**onest

**U**nique

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon or anything created by anyone else**

…

There once was a fellow

Completely of yellow

Who shockingly

Almost mockingly

Was not quite so mellow

…

Its lightning bolt tail

Behind its soft yellow body

Is not to be yanked

…

My Emolga flies

Around and around it goes

My head spinning away

…

Forty Plusle ten equals fifty

Forty Minun ten equals thirty

…

Pikachu was there

She always was there for me

Even in my red rage

…

Umbreon was very mad

Because of the many siblings he had

All they ever did was talk

He wished he could hit them with a dock

…

There once was a young trainer

Who was quite the tamer

They thought he was nice

Until he could entice

Them into a container

…

**E**nvious

**M**agnetic

**O**ppose

**L**ovable

**G**lory

**A**bove

…

I gonna be someone new

A notch above the rest

I will have even mew

Catching with zest

I will never stop my journey

Because I will catch them all

Even if it's stormy

I will never stall

…

Ash

Young, selfless

Commanding, acting, reacting

Unware, good, dastardly, wicked

Stealing, hunting, hiding

Evil, scheming

Rocket

…

It came from the computer

I swear it did

Popping out of the screen

Crashing on my desk

Sweeping papers onto the floor

It came from the computer

I swear it did

Hopping off the desk

Bashing into walls before

Creeping out of my room

Porygon

…

Pikachu knew it

She knew everything about it

Electricity

…

Black, white, and yellow

With her giant ears and tail

Winning all her wars

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon or anything made by anyone else.**

…

Pikachu was glad

Pikachu was sad

Pikachu was mad

All these emotions she had

…

Pika was scared

Of what they had dared

Her to do

She had to go through

Through the cave

Complete alone

No matter how she behave

She wanted to moan

To moan her fears

To release her tears

…

I just wanted to say hi

When I saw you

Then say bye

But that's not what you do

…

Type of fire

Isn't it dire

To win this match

Without a scratch

…

Type of grass

Will not pass

This chance

They can enhance

…

Type of dark

You leave your mark

In the shadows

Of all windows

…

Type of steel

Never dull

One so real

With magnetic pull

…

Type of ice

Ever nice

Being chill

Forever till

…

Type of normal

Sometimes formal

Always the same

Not for fame

…

Type of rock

You never mock

You are so quiet

Never would you start a riot

…

Type of ground

Always down

Forever dirty

Never flirty

…

Type of flying

Forever in flight

Even when dying

You make your plight

…

Type of ghost

I am your host

So take me now

With a huge pow

…


End file.
